Un nuevo caso el joven 2 caras
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: un ataque,un amor, una locura


_**Para: Aroa Nehring  
**__**Serie: Tactics  
**_**_Pareja(s): Kantarou/Sugino Haruka/ Kantarou Muu-chan/Sugino  
_**_**Un nuevo caso, el joven 2 caras.  
**__**Tipo: Romance (sin muertos… pero si con traumados psicológicamente muajaja XD)**_

****

****

****

Era un día cualquiera, Kantarou como siempre estaba resolviendo casos que para el eran su pasión.

En la última semana había hecho muchos amigos Youkais. Sugino le tenía envidia, el chico simplemente era envidiable.

Su esposa lo amaba, Youko lo amaba, increíblemente hasta el Onigui Tengu lo amaba…. Dios el mundo iba a terminar pronto, como era posible que un solo humano lograra eso? Ya ni el con sus 500 años intentando luchar por su amor, por eso encontró a alguien que lo quería, esa era Muu-chan, aunque últimamente iba a casa de Kantarou muy seguido.

En una avenía obscura se encontraba Kantarou borracho, había terminado el trabajo de exorcizar a la mascota de un cliente adinerado, el cual le dio el suficiente dinero para emborracharse y llegar a casa con mucho dinero.

Viendo su oportunidad Sugino decidió vengarse, sabia que los humanos son fáciles de torturar, el lo sabia porque había sido un humano tiempo atrás. Ahora era su turno de vengarse de Kantarou.

En esa obscura calle, aprovechando el estado de embriaguez de Kantarou, lo empezó a desvestir, al inicio el joven lo tomo como cualquier otro borracho que se quería aprovechar de el por tener esa cara tan femenina, aunque no resistió mucho.

Con el mismo traje de Kantarou le amarro las manos atrás de su espalda, esperando a que Kantarou se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder minutos después.

Kantarou al darse cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo se empezó a cuestionar el porque de esa situación, luego noto que la calle en la que estaba era muy pequeña y que si necesitaba ayuda seria difícil obtenerla.

Era de noche.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba atado de manos, con los ojos tapados, y sentía un par de manos pasar por su cuerpo.

_Un par de manos? Que demonios? _

Kantarou solo reacciono a eso mientras una voz que no reconocía le murmuraba:

_Aléjate del onigui tengu…o sufrirá de las mismas cosas que te van a pasar ahora… aléjate del demonio verde…que nombre le dabas…Muu-chan? Ya que así les evitaras sufrimiento, haz lo que digo a sufre._

Sinceramente eso lo espanto, el que lo había atrapado lo tenia dominado, Kantarou estaba rígido, no se podía mover, tenia miedo.

De repente, sintió algo en sus labios…su misterioso acompañante lo estaba besando, un beso lleno de lujuria y nada de amor, el tipo de besos que son solo por placer, de los que lastiman a las personas.

Con un hábil movimiento le fue quitando la ropa, la poca que aun le quedaba de cintura para abajo, lo torturaba, lo engañaba, le hacia sufrir.

_Te gusta no es cierto Ichinomiya Kantarou? Desearías que fuera tu querido Tengu, que fuera Haruka pero lamento desilusionarte, no lo soy… llora, sufre, así me gusta verte._

La mano de su atacante estaba en lugares que le prendieron la alerta a Kantarou… sabia lo que quería su atacante, lo iba a violar… Kantarou estaría sucio para siempre… no quería que algo así pasara.

_De…detente! Porque haces esto? Acaso te he hecho algún daño? Quien eres?_

Esto no detuvo a su atacante, por el contrario, siguió atacándolo, lenta y dolorosamente, mordidas, besos que dejan marca, poco a poco penetrándolo.

_Se siente bien, no es cierto? Tu solo querías usar a Haruka… a Muu-chan…no mereces vivir…Ichinomiya Kantarou._

Esto hizo que toda fuerza de voluntad abandonara a Kantarou y lo que pensó que no demostraría, lo hizo.

Kantarou lloro.

Se sentía destrozado, quería ver la cara del sujeto, quería golpearlo, pero el estaba amarrado, desnudo y siendo penetrado por una persona a la que no amaba.

_Haruka, lo siento, lo siento… no lo pude evitar…._

Murmuraba entre lagrimas Kantarou, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con su sudor, tenia la batalla perdida… estaba siendo forzado a tener sexo con otro hombre… con alguien que no era su Haruka….

_Mientras en casa de Kantarou_

Haruka! Kantarou no a llegado! No me vas a decir que se fue a emborrachar cuando necesitamos el dinero para comida y arreglos de la casa!

Haruka no sabia como contestar a eso, tenia un mal presentimiento, Kantarou nunca se iba sin avisar. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Y con eso en mente salio a investigar.

_Con Kantarou y Sugino_

Sugino tenía rato que había desatado a su presa, Kantarou estaba libre, solo que inconciente, ya que lo desmayo para borrar su existencia, para no dejar rastro.

Lentamente vistió a Kantarou y decidió dejarlo afuera del bar al que siempre iba, así Haruka no sospecharía nada.

Hecho esto se fue sin dejar rastro a su casa, esperando que Muu-cahn lo hubiera extrañado.

Y ciertas fueron sus ideas, Haruka no sospecho nada, pero cuando llego y vio a su amo no pudo evitar pensar que algo le había pasado.

Después de todo, tenia marcas que no estaba hasta antes del trabajo. Pensó que su amo andaba de torpe otra vez, así que no le dio importancia.

Al llegar Kantarou se veía en un modo en el que era obvio su dolor, pero lo disfrazaba bajo la apariencia de una gripe.

Y al día siguiente un cliente llego.

Era una mujer muy guapa, era de una estatura media, delgada, ojos color miel, cabello rubio, y una piel infinitamente blanca. Irradiaba presencia.

Al llegar pidió hablar con Kantarou sobre su esposo quien al parecer estaba posesionado, ya que por ratos actuaba de manera muy diferente, y no la reconocía.

Intrigado por el demonio, se olvido un poco del ataque que sufrió y acepto el trabajo. Youko estaba feliz de que Kantarou se había repuesto un poco de su "enfermedad" y le dio las buenas noticias a Haruka.

Cuando llegaron ambos jóvenes a la casa de la señora, vieron a un hombre que de apariencia estaba normal, hasta que la pulsera de Kantarou detecto una presencia espiritual de un Oni.

Era tiempo de intervenir. Kantarou peleo y peleo, pero al momento de estar contra la pared, con el mounstro encima, perdió la razón.

Imágenes flotaron y recordó todo, el dolor, el sufrimiento…le dolió.

Por suerte Kantarou no estaba solo y Haruka lo ayudo y así evito la muerte de su amo, el cual, Haruka notaba, estaba asustado, pálido y repitiendo la misma frase:

_Porque no acaba? Detente, detente, aléjate de mi…no me toques….Nooo!_

Ahora lo sabia, algo le había pasado esa vez que lo encontró afuera del bar, fue atacado.

Enojo salía por cada uno de sus poros, pero le importaba mas tranquilizar a su amigo, a su amo, a su amor imposible.

_Shhh todo esta bien, ya paso, no importa que haya pasado yo estaré siempre a tu lado_

_Kantarou no creía lo que oía así que con todo y su miedo se atrevió a preguntar_

"_Me querrías aun si estuviera sucio, contaminado, cargando un delito?"_

_Y Haruka con toda sinceridad le contesto_

"_Nunca en 1, 000 millones de años dejaría de querer al ser que me demostró lo que es el amor, además, no es fácil dejar atrás a la persona __amada, a pesar de que ese sea su deseo"_

Todo había pasado tan rápido, sentimientos encontrados, parejas reunidas y un Sugino que tenia a una furiosa Muu-chan regañándolo por haber usado de esa forma a Kantarou.

Pero al final todo salió bien, Kantarou estaba con Haruka y un golpeado Sugino estaba con Muu-chan.

_FIN_

Lo siento mucho de verdad! Muchos doujinshis Yaoi afectan mi cerebro! Y la hiperactividad no ayuda mucho, pero aun así espero que **_Aroa Nehring_** hayas disfrutado este fic que va dedicado para ti nyaaa!

Ja ne!

_POK_


End file.
